


Cause I'm Yours

by fluffynewt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Emotionally Stable Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Popstar Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Secret Relationship, Touring, everyone is human, guest appearances by a lot of celebrities, yes still .... that man just cant escape pain no matter what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynewt/pseuds/fluffynewt
Summary: Record breaking singer and song writer Dean Winchester has been in a relationship with his childhood best friend since they were fifteen but ten years laters, nobody knows about them. Castiel, newly settled into his role as a professor, is realizing how alone and isolated his world has become due to his hidden relationship. Meanwhile, Dean is also feeling the fatigue settling in as he jumps from one tour to another, all alone on the road through the globe.Read as we unravel their story about true love, hardships of long distance relationships specially with constant rumors of Dean's latest lover, internal insecurities, and Hollywood drama.*summary in works, not finalized yet*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this story for the longest time but I finally got down to writing it. Initially, there will be multiple time jumps, I am just building the background, but after the few handful of chapters we will get to the "present" timeline of the story. 
> 
> Dean when we start off has only 2 albums out, he's on tour for his second album, but we will be time jumping a lot to catch up to him with his 4/5th album (you will see). 
> 
> I am not a song writer, so I have curated playlists for dean's albums with songs that already exist that I think are fitting. I will always state by who the songs mentioned in the chapter are in the end notes! And at some point (when it won't no longer be a spoiler) I will just link to the playlists!. 
> 
> But reminder, I was originally going to only pick songs that actually had come out before the story time line date but like... I don't have the brain power for that... plus the songs I wanted came out after so .... ignore the timeline issues.
> 
> Similarly, all mentions of celebrities and events, while I tried to match up to real world, are not accurate. My memory is lacking and somethings I just wanted to occur that realistically hadn't happened by the story's timeline. But I did try to line up this story's timeline to real world timelines as much as possible. But take it with a grain of salt.
> 
> Final notes, Ellen DeGeneres gets mentioned in this, I know her reputation is not the best right now but I will acknowledge that once we time jump. Initially, we are sticking with her 2011 image as of right now.
> 
> See end notes for more tidbits.

June 28th, 2011

Cas laid on his bed resting sideways, with his open laptop next to him displaying his livestream of ABC. He was waiting to watch the live telecast of _The Ellen Show_ , Dean was appearing as guest and he didn’t want to miss it. He hadn’t really seen Dean since January, FaceTime wasn’t enough. The grainy image of Dean’s face in awful lighting didn’t do any justice to his boyfriend and simply wasn’t comparable to seeing him in person. Even this telecast wouldn’t be enough but at least it would be better quality than FaceTime. Cas lived for these talk show appearances, they let him see Dean on these long months apart.

It wasn’t long before the intro screen came on for Ellen, followed by a sneak preview of what would be on today’s telecast. Cas impatiently stared and waited for her to bring on Dean. It wasn’t a long wait, she did her usual monologue and jumped straight into getting the audience excited for her guest.

“Our first guest is one of the biggest names in music right now who’s currently on his second tour and has just recently become a official Los Angeleno! Please welcome Dean Winchester!” Ellen stood up as the music started, the camera panned to Dean walking in with his trademarked grin as he cheerfully waved at the audience. Audience’s screams continued as he finally reached and hugged Ellen, then turning turning to face the audience that were still cheering. His initial grin held a hint of bashfulness now which only made him that much more endearing.

“Wow… ah… thank you, thank you!” Dean addressed the audience. “This is really kind.” The audience cheered louder in response and Dean laughed shyly, resting a hand nervously on the sofa.

“Hello Ellen.” He greeted.

“Hi!” Ellen laughed, “I’m so happy to see you, Dean! Every time you are here you make me very happy.As well as the audience as you can clearly tell.”

“It’s always great to see you Ellen but you already knew that.”

“So…how are you? How’s life been since you were here last?” Ellen asked.

“Good. Good! I’m halfway done with the second tour, just moved into my new house last week, am working on the third album right now. Everything’s going great.” Dean enthusiastically nodded as he spoke.

“I’m glad to hear that! I know you just become a angeleno this week, how is your new hou- well I would call it a mansion really, how is the new mansion? There’s been pictures circulating since the housewarming party.”

“I actually didn’t realize how big it was to be honest until I drove in to the lot last Monday. I had only seen it through Sam’s iPhone camera while I was on tour. I probably wouldn’t have selected something so …. Mansion-y? … for my self.” Dean explained.

“Why not? You certainly have the money, and the friend list to occupy the mansion if your housewarming party is anything to go by.”

“Oh no, that wasn’t me. I told some friends that since I’m new they should bring as many friends as they want that way the party won’t look so empty and I could make some friends. I thought they would bring their … you know…normal friends… I almost fainted when I saw Madonna sitting on my sofa!” Dean laughed. “It was insane. I didn’t expect the turnout! The place was brimming with everyone I have idolized my whole life.”

“Well … I wasn’t invited….” Ellen raised a eyebrow.

“I didn’t think you would want to show up… I thought it was just going to be a handful of us jamming but yea…”

“Uh huh…next time, invite me! Me and Portia could always do with some partying.”

“Of course, of course! You will be first on the guest list.” Dean promised.

“Now, speaking of the tour, are you on your break now? How is that going?”

“It’s going really well, we are half way done. I’m only on break for another before we start again. It’s going to feel weird when the tour ends and I actually get to live in the new house. It still feels very like a hotel right now you know.”

“Yes, that’s understandable although the party must have made it less of a hotel?”

“Not really, I’m used to having large parties with crowds. Its… its just that family makes a place home, Ellen. While the party was incredible, most of my family wasn’t able to come. I don’t think I will feel like this place is a home until they show up and make my house into a home.” Dean finished with a awkward laugh, fidgeting his hands nervously, his frankness seemed to have surprised himself.

While a blush painted Dean’s face, his words seemed to only make him more likable, a coo of awe went through the crowd, and Ellen’s own face grew softer.

“That is so sweet, Dean! I apologize we are going to have to go on a break but after we come back, you and I will talk some more, play some games, and then you are singing for us!”

As the telecast cut into advertisement, Cas felt his own heart melt and ache. He hadn’t spoken to Dean since Friday as both their schedules had been so busy but he felt the guilt rise within him again as Dean’s words replayed in his mind. He wished he was able to afford to go to Dean’s housewarming party. While money was a issue, as being a grad student meant he was broker than broke, the more important reason he couldn’t go was because of his research which had forced him to stay on campus this summer even though technically there were no classes as the semester was not in session.

Cas missed Dean. He wanted to be wrapped up in his arms, feel the soft kisses he pressed to his forehead. Days like these, Cas regretted not attending a graduate college in California. He had only finalized his acceptance to Harvard because he knew Dean would be on his tour majority of the year anyway, and Dean had assured him that he could just fly back to Boston after his tours instead of going to LA, it would be no hassle. He had forced Cas to realize letting a opportunity like Harvard go was “not cool”. Cas did agree with Dean, and soon after moving to Boston, he had realized the atmosphere here was much more to his tastes than the hollywood doused scene of California. But right now, all of that didn’t matter, he just wanted his boyfriend.

The intro title for Ellen played again as the telecast started again. The camera panning down and inward to focus on Dean and Ellen who were speaking to each other on the sofa still.

“Hello everyone, we are back! Now, Dean. Earlier you mentioned you wanted to make some friends here now that you are a official resident. And I also know how you are so busy with your tour and albums. So I thought I would kiss two birds with one stone and help you make some friends **_and_ **find you a date by playing a round of _Would You Rather_! Dean’s housewarming party guests edition!” Ellen grinned broadly as Dean slouched in his seat and groaned.

“C’mon! This will just make it embarrassing to face everybody specially after I worked so hard to impress them all this weekend!”

“No, no, I think this will definitely help you make some new friends! Now lets see, who do we have for the first round.” Ellen gestured towards her staff to display the first set. “So, we have Nick Jonas or Taylor Swift. Who would you rather, Dean?”

“This is so… “ Dean whined jokingly. “You are putting me in such a tight spot Ellen! Taylor promised to give me her pie recipe and Nick …well… is Nick…”

“You have to pick! Taylor or Nick? Pie or that body?” Ellen laughed.

“I am sorry Nick but pie has always been my first love so I’ll have to go with Taylor.” Dean finally picked and Ellen shook her head.

“Okay so now Taylor and…. Chris Evans!”

“Ellen!” Dean exclaimed turning his head to face the host again with a betrayed look on his face. “How could you make me choose! Pie or Captain America! How am I suppose to pick?”

“You have to pick…. Is your love for food or Chris greater.”

“I am sorry pie.. But Cap! C’mon of course Cap.”

The screen switched out Taylor for Zac Efron.

“Cap” Dean spoke before Ellen could even ask. “You might as well wrap up the segment Ellen, I won’t pick anybody over Cap! The only human I could ever justify betraying my beloved pies for.” Dean joked.

“Yea, yea. We need to get Chris Evans to make you a pie at this point to make all your fantasies come through.”

“I would love you forever Ellen if you ever made that happen.”

“Hmmm… I will try” Ellen nodded smirking at Dean’s obvious glee.

The show cut into ads again, Cas smile remained as he fondly pondered upon Dean’s obsession with Marvel, and if he would betray pie for him. If Dean could betray pie for Chris Evans, would he do it for Cas too? ‘I should ask Dean’, he thought, reaching his hand behind to blindly reach for his phone which was charging.

**Cas: Would you betray pie for me?**

Cas continued watching the advertisements absentmindedly wondering if Dean was even awake. Dean kept unusual hours when he wasn’t touring, often staying awake majority of the night creating music and sleeping late into the day.

Soon enough the show started again, this time with Ellen and Dean standing on center stage, seemingly joking around with the audience. There was no actual audio of their conversation, just the intro music for the show. As the music was coming to a close, they headed back to their seats on the sofa.

“And we are back! Hello everyone at home. Before we do anything I would like to tell you all at home that you won’t have to wait much longer. Dean’s performance is next! I believe you will be singing ‘Perfect’ for us today?”

Dean nodded.

“So I know you write all your music yourself, Dean. I also know that you have claimed to be single since you first came into this scene 3 years ago. So who is this song about?” Ellen asked.

“No one really. I take inspiration from people and stories around me. I usually will start with scenario in my head and I write for it.” Dean tried to explain.

“Okay, liar. It is also never been a secret that you are bisexual,” Ellen continued. “In this song you refer to specifically to a he throughout. So we can narrow down that the song was inspired by a boyfriend at least?”

“I usually go with whatever feels right. But I was initially going to go with a female pronoun for this even though it didn’t feel right you know but then towards the end when I wrote down the ‘Now I know I have met an angel in person and he looks perfect’ line. I knew this had to have a male pronoun. So yea.”

“So no boyfriend?”

“No, Ellen.” Dean shook his head with a smile, “I wish though.”

“Okay liar” Ellen repeated, playfully narrowing her eyes at Dean. “Anyway it’s time for the performance! Take it away, Dean Winchester everybody!”

Dean’s timing couldn’t have been more perfect, just as the show was cutting to the stage being set for Dean, Cas felt his phone vibrate twice in rapid successions.

**Dean: I would betray Captain America in a heartbeat for you Cas :)**

**Dean: Good morning love**

Cas felt his mouth tilt upward into a smile before he even fully processed the message. The sincere little smiley and the ‘love’ at the end only made his heart flutter harder.

**Cas: Betray Steve Rogers for poor old me?! Why I’m flattered <3 and morning!** ****

**Dean: You should be. I’ve become a whole chick, picking you over Cap.**

**Cas: Aww having actual emotions! I’d never thought I’d see the day!**

**Cas: The real question though is who would you betray me for?**

Cas chuckled quietly to himself, his eyes flickered back to the laptop screen; Dean was halfway done through the song. Dean’s little references to angels always made Cas so happy inside. No one would ever pick up on it other than it being a religious reference unless they actually knew about him and Dean. As he continued listening, his phone lit up with vibrations again.

**Dean: my angel knows he’s the only one for me**

Cas felt his heart stutter, Dean was so unbelievably sweet sometimes that Cas hated it. It made the pain of not being with him so much worse.

**Cas: I miss you** ****

**Dean: I miss you too love**

Dean’s reply was instant. And another followed just as quickly.

**Dean: I’ll try to pop up sometime this week before the tour restarts. I just want to hold you for a while.** ****

**Cas: Can’t wait to be held by you**

Dean wasn’t able to show up that week with too much to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this chapter isn't exactly where I wanted to be, but I had way to much trouble trying to figure out how to start this story so yea. Maybe one day in the future I will come back and change it.
> 
> On another note, while I was struggling to write this, I realized how Chris Evans surprisingly shares Cas's blue eyes and hair and Captain America even shares a lot of Cas's moral viewpoints!
> 
> Song that Dean is singing is "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran but as mentioned, he switched the female pronouns that Ed uses for male ones for Cas.
> 
> Oh before I forgot, Dean's upbringing was much better in this story (not fully amazing you will see) but he is much more emotionally stable. Although saying that, he is much more adorable through texts, and a bit more awkward dork 'in person'.
> 
> Another note, if you can think of any songs that you think might fit with this story/with Dean please let me know! So far I have a specific number of songs I want in each of his albums but most of the albums are not complete yet so if you have anything I would love to hear it! 
> 
> PS: We love AO3 destroying all formatting :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets a little surprise at his dorm for his birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies! I know its been a while but a lot has happened, I came down with corona, my college semester started, then I had a massive writers block, but my spring break has officially started today and first thing I'm doing is posting this!
> 
> Also please ignore all the errors or actually you can comment and correct them... I have no beta and I STRUGGLED with the perspective and formatting for this really badly. 
> 
> I will also happily inform the next chap is half way done expect it maybe tomorrow or the day after.
> 
> PS: How do we feel about the format? I format it differently but then when I paste into AO3 it converts into this so .... idk?

**Sept 14th, 2011**

Cas groaned as he copied down all the information once again on a new notebook. When he had signed up for Harvard, he had not expected to spend his time copying down lab data into thirty different brand new composition notebooks for his department head’s pre-lab meetings. He loathed these undergrad programs, every month a new batch of lab students running the same lab aka he has had to copy the ‘pre-given’ information about a thousand times through the course of his gradship. He didn’t understand why only handwritten lab reports had to be used for undergrad labs that were nothing special. Currently, he was on notebook twenty-three, but his hands were already killing him. He sighed leaning back against the chair as the last page of twenty-three was finished, seven more to go.

It wasn’t long into the next notebook when he heard a knock he ignored without a thought. It was the second week back in the fall session and everybody thought it was a good idea to come and say hello; introduce themselves. Essentially do all the things he was not in the mood for when he was doing this in person handwritten version of copy and paste. But the knocks only grew more persistent. Cas puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and roughly stood up ready to tell off whichever poor soul was standing outside his door. He pulled open the dorm door and -

“Dean…” Cas gasped in surprise.

There in front of Cas, in a black hoodie and black jeans was Dean Winchester. Dean’s green eyes warm and soft, and a almost shy, sweet smile made all the annoyance and hand pain disappear from his mind as he bulldozed into Dean, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

“What are you doing here?” Cas mumbled into the hoodie as he held on for life. Dean’s familiar slightly smoky scent of sandalwood and orange honey was heavenly. He felt more than heard Dean’s chuckles as he was guided back inside the room, still in his arms. “You should have told me you were coming early!”

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise would it doofus.” Dean joked as he unwrapped one of the arms from around Cas and closed the dorm door, locking it in the process. The arm went back around Cas, tighter then earlier. “I missed you,” he murmured into Cas’s hair, nuzzling in, as if he also needed to breathe him in.

“I missed you too, Dean. A lot.” Cas answered, pulling back to look up at Dean’s face.

Cas felt his heart jump as he stared, re-familiarizing himself with the face of the man he loved. One of Dean’s hand raised up to gently cradle his face, and he couldn’t help but to nuzzle into the hand, his eyes fluttering shut on their own as he savored the feeling of the calloused, rough hand.The hand continued to move further back to weave into his hair, the gentle tug making his eyes reopen in the perfect moment to see Dean’s fond little smile right before Dean finally leaned forward, softly pressing their lips together.

Air. It was like he was finally taking in fresh air for the first time in months as their lips moved together, the hand in his hair gently pulled, bringing then ever closer together. The gentle kissing grew deeper as his own hands raised from Dean’s waist to around his neck, tilting his head to slot their mouths together more firmly, pulling Dean flush against himself head to toe. It’s Dean who first parts his lips, giving him entry into his mouth. They lick and suck into each other’s mouth, trying to devour fully. Only the soft sounds of their pleasure echoed in the room.

Finally, Cas pulled back panting but Dean’s lips only traveled south to press open mouthed, wet kisses against Cas’s jaw and down his neck.

“D…Dean,” Cas stuttered breathlessly, tilting his head as Dean continued down ravishing his neck.

“Hmm” Dean breathed mindless, without a pause in his licking and sucking.

“Deannn,” Cas whined. “I … I can’t think.”

“You - _kiss_ \- don’t - _suck_ \- need - _kiss_ \- to - _suck_ \- think - _suck_ \- baby.” Deanpressed a final kiss into his neck.

Cas leaned his head onto Dean’s chest and tried to calm his breathing.

“We should take a seat, you ... you must be so tired.” Cas tugged Dean to sit on the bed, pushing him lightly on it.

Dean shuffled into middle of the queen sized bed, adjusting and leaning back against one of the million pillows. “Join me,” He held out his hands to Cas.

Cas grinned, also climbing on to the bed, plopping himself almost on top of Dean, letting his head rest on Dean’s shoulder. One of his legs twisted and sneaked in between Dean’s legs, and one of his hand moved to intertwine their fingers together. Finally he was settled.

There was silence as both of them laid together, Dean fiddling with Cas’s fingers while they both laid against each other. A peace and quiet.

“How are you?” Cas finally broke the silence, his eyes still watching their joined hands.

“Happy,” Dean answered after a few seconds. “I’m glad I ditched the crew the second I saw that we were passing in front of the campus.”

“I’m glad too.” Cas murmured. “What happened to the last minute arrangements you were telling me about?”

“It’s done, we were just finalizing the first single for the next album. It’s coming out this week.”

“So fast? You haven’t even finished the tour for this album.”

“What can I say,” Dean shrugged, “a lot of inspiration and time to write while on tour.”

“Of course seeing all these states and people must be amazing! I am looking forward to the single and the album.”

“It is amazing, but after a few weeks it loses a lot of the glamour” Dean mumbled, fiddling with their fingers. “I know it’s a incredible opportunity but it’s no fun with nobody there. Both you and Sammy been too busy for me.”

Cas’s heart clenched at Dean’s tone, he knew loneliness was a constant in both of their lives. While Dean’s success was something he was so proud of, it was also the thing that left him feeling estranged most of the time. Sometimes though in moments like this, he realized that he wasn’t the only one but Dean himself was also left stranded. He gently pulled the hand he was holding and pressed a kiss on Dean’s knuckles. “I’m sorry Dee,” he whispered.

“It’s not your fault Cas,” Dean gruffed, “are you excited for the concerts?” He changed the subject.

“Of course! I am sad that I can only go to one of them but it’s the stupid lab - oh shoot!” Cas exclaimed jumping up. “I still have seven more notebooks to fill in!”

“Huh?” Dean asked in confusion.

“Take a nap! I’ll just quickly finish up! These are due tomorrow!” Cas explained gesturing at the pile of notebooks on his desk, before scrambling off of the bed.

“Really?” Dean groaned plopping his head back into the pillows. “Alright I’ll just rest my eyes while you finish.”

“Won’t take long!” Cas promised while pulling out the last notebook he was filling in.

It was a short while later when Cas finally finished, neatly lining up all the books together to take with him during the meeting. With a exhausted sigh he turned to look at Dean who was asleep on his bed, letting out soft bursts of air with every exhalation. Dean looked peaceful, his head turned towards where Cas was sitting, face squished against the pillows. Cas couldn’t help but smile fondly, his heart aching slightly realizing how long it’s been since he last got to experience this warm contentness in just being.

Cas silently pushed off of the chair, standing up and stretching his back and neck, cracking and relieving the built up pressure. While trying to suppress a big yawn, he stumbled to the bed, lightly pulling back some of the blanket from his side and getting in. He didn’t want to disturb Dean but he couldn’t stop himself from laying his head against Dean’s shoulders, face nuzzling into his neck. He pulled the blanket all the way up to tuck them both in, then burrowed deeper against Dean, his hand gripping Dean’s hoodie lightly underneath the blanket as it lay resting on his chest. He sighed in happiness, pressing a final soft kiss against Dean’s neck,

“Good night Dean” he whispered.

**Sept 18th, 2011**

“I am sorry I’m late!” Cas panted, having practically run from his seminar to the venue. Next to him, Benny quickly entered the passcode into the hidden door that looked exactly like the wall.

“It’s fine cher, you are plenty early. Those teens have been lined up there since last night.” Benny explained while hurriedly looking around to ensure no fan had followed them into the alleyway, before sliding the door open to allow Cas entry in to the concert venue. “Come, Dean’s getting his last minute outfit checks and set list for the show.”

Cas nodded and tried to keep up pace with Benny as he led the way to wherever Dean was. ‘Benny really should slow down’ was the only coherent thought running through his head as he tried to not trip, slip, or run into anything, or anybody in the chaotic mess that was the pre-concert rush. Crew members were rushing around doing final checks and whatnot before the actual concert. Cas felt dizzy just trying to think about all the energy that went in to every show. But maybe he was just dizzy from the thrumming excitement in his veins for a fun, carefree night with Dean after so long.

“Here we are,” Benny gestured pushing open one of the doors out of random.

“Cas!” Charlie shriek’s was the first thing that greeted him upon stepping in.

Cas smiled stepping forward, his eyes sweeping through the room, and the smile dimming quickly as he realized he wasn’t the sole guest of the night. There was quite a large group of girls, who he assumed were fans, standing around the room. Cas’s heart wilted as his head caught up to reality of the night.

“This is my best friend Cas,” Charlie pulled him in the room without missing a beat.

Being part of Dean’s team’s family or friend was their most go to coverup story if he was ever spotted with him in these concert venues. It was plot line they were all used too, could follow along at a drop of a hat.

“Um… Hello…” Cas introduced himself.

“Hey, its nice meeting you.” Dean called from across the room where he was surrounded by his fans.

That was another thing the team did that Cas found strange - they always pretended like it was their first time meeting him which didn’t make any sense. But nonetheless, his head turned to face the voice. While Dean’s voice had been cheerful, his eyes told a whole other story as he starred at Cas. His gaze desperately pleading forgiveness. The plea was another kick from reality that tonight he was no one special to Dean. So much for a birthday celebration, huh.

“Cas here is a big fan!” Charlie addressed the fans, breaking the silence. “Aww he’s speechless.” She added nervously as the silence from Cas stretched while his gaze stayed locked with Dean’s. “Cas?”

“Oh..I.. I’m sorry.” Cas finally addressed to the room. “Hello.” He repeated not knowing what more to say. But thankfully he didn’t have to, people around the room greeted back.

The hour passed whilst the pretense continued, in fact Dean had not even looked at Cas once since that first greeting, too busy surrounded by the fans that were hanging on to his every word.

“I’m sorry dearie,” Rowena whispered as they both stood next to the vanity chair, their eyes watching the rest of the room.

“Nothing to apologize for. It’s a concert, of course fans showed up.” Cas faked a half hearted smile.

“No, no Castiel. Deanie had ensured that there would be no meet and greets today. But these idiots working here thought it meant free pass to invite their families instead… for free!” Rowena glared at the unsuspecting fans back.

“It’s really okay Rowena.” Cas reassured, “we can just celebrate when we finish here.”

“But its your birthday today.” Rowena sighed. “By the time this mess wraps up it will be well into the 19th.”

Cas felt touched at her love and care for him, she truly was like a mother to the team. “It’s just a few hours Row, it will still be the 18th in some part of the world. Dean’s been with me for most of the last 4 days, its been one of the best birthday’s I’ve ever had.” Cas smiled for real this time. Spending the last week with Dean, cozied up in each other, in a little heaven of their own in his dorm.

“Alright dearie, as long as your lover boy makes it up to you.” Rowena wiggled her eyebrows.

Cas chuckled.

“I’m sure he will.”

-

It was a bit later when Benny walked in again, sharing a look and few words with Gadreel, who was stationed at the door to keep a eye over the whole room, before announcing to the room:

“Everything’s good to go, going out in 5.”

Cas joined Rowena as she rushed Dean to one of the vanity chairs to do final touch ups while Charlie stood in front of him giving him a final run through summary.

“Good luck,” Cas gave a soft smile at Dean. His first of the night.

Dean’s lips curled up in a soft, fond smile of his own in return.

“I’m sorry Cas… this …this was not how I planned today.”

“It’s fine Dean” One of Cas’ hands raised up to touch Dean before stopping midway, realizing they had a audience, and retracting.

Dean’s smile fell.

“I am still very excited to hear you sing and perform today. That is a enough of a birthday gift for me.”

Dean’s smile picked up again at Cas’s words, growing even bigger than it was before.Cas wondered what just happened but continued smiling.

“You will love it tonight!” Dean grinned.

“I know I will Dean.” He grinned back. Dean’s smile had always been contagious.

“No, no, you will see, lo- Cas.” Dean stuttered quickly turning his head to see if any of the fans had picked up on his words. They hadn’t. They were being herded out by Benny, Gadreel, and Charlie as the concert would be beginning soon.

They both stayed in silence watching the final girl leave and the door get shut. It was a second later before Dean jumped out of the vanity chair, curling a arm around Cas and pulling him closer.

“Finally,” Dean mumbled before kissing Cas.

Cas’ fingers curled into the base of Dean’s neck, as their kiss deepened for a second.

“Ah, ah” Rowena tutted. “Don’t mess up my masterpiece! You are due in a minute!”

Cas gave a final kiss before unwillingly pulling away, resting his face in Dean’s chest for a second.

“Show time, Boss.” Benny called.

At last, Dean stepped back, letting go of Cas’s waist.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go” Dean answered, starting to turn his head but surging back to give a final peck on Cas’ lips. “ Be sure to pay attention, angel”

With a final mischievous little wink, Dean was out the door.

-

Towards the end of the concert though was when the show went off the usual routine. Cas was confused from where he was sitting with Rowena and Charlie.

“What’s happening?” He wondered turning to look at the two redheads next to him.

“Keep watching dearie!” Rowena answered cheerfully.

“You will love it!” Charlie added.

Cas watched in confusion as Dean stepped out onto the center stage again, with his guitar in his hand now.

“HELLO BOSTON!” He greeted, cheers erupting from the audience. “How are we doing tonight?” He paused as the screams went off again. “So since Boston is my favorite city, I thought we could share something special here tonight.”

Another pause as the audience’s excitement rose, Dean grinned scanning the audience, trying to seem casual, till it reached where Cas was seating, up and center, inconspicuous to the audience.

“Tonight, I thought I could sing you all a little something from my next album! The very first audience to listen to the first single of album three” Dean announced.

“The single!” Cas said excitedly to himself in his seat. “I didn’t realize it was being released today!”

“Well let’s set the stage here. Dim the lights y’all” Dean ordered the crew, settling himself down into the chair somebody had dragged in earlier. “So this will be the first live performance of the song, don’t judge too harshly, alright?” Dean quirked a eyebrow at the audience, while adjusting the strings on his guitar.

“Here we go.” Dean breathed.

The change in Dean was so clear as he slowly let all the tension leak out of body, his whole demeanor settling as he centered himself, calm and collected. Cas watched with baited breathe as his eyes opened again and his fingers started strumming the first notes.

“1… 2… 3…4…

**_Settle down with me_ **

**_Cover me up_ **

**_Cuddle me in_ **

Dean smiled.

**_Lie down with me, yeah_ **

**_And hold me in your arms_ **

**_And your heart's against my chest_ **

**_Your lips pressed to my neck_ **

**_I'm falling for your eyes_ **

**_But they don't know me yet_ **

**_And with a feeling I'll forget_ **

**_I'm in love now_ **

Dean gaze locked on Cas’s who stared back in shock.

**_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ **

**_You wanna be loved_ **

**_You wanna be loved_ **

**_This feels like falling in love_ **

**_Falling in love_ **

**_Falling in love_ **

Dean’s eyes finally moved away from Cas, as he looked down to adjust his grip on the guitar, trying to control his gaze from drifting back to Cas to quickly, to make it not so obvious to the crowd.

**_Settle down with me_ **

**_And I'll be your safety_ **

**_You'll be my lady_ **

**_I was made to keep your body warm_ **

**_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_ **

Cas shivered as a cold New England breeze passed over him. He wished Dean was wrapping him in his arms right now. In a way, Cas thought he was wrapping him up in the warmth and love of his voice.

**_My heart's against your chest_ **

**_Your lips pressed to my neck_ **

**_I'm falling for your eyes_ **

**_But they don't know me yet_ **

**_And with this feeling I'll forget_ **

**_I'm in love now_ **

**_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ **

**_You wanna be loved_ **

**_You wanna be loved_ **

**_This feels like falling in love_ **

**_Falling in love_ **

**_Falling in love_ **

Dean’s thought wondered as the song built, he was losing himself in the words - in the memories of their shared kisses in the evenings curled up together on the sofa with their coffee, in the long night phone calls they knew would cause problems for them both in the morning, in the shared clothes they both stole away from each other for when they were apart but pretended to be annoyed about.

Similarly, across the stage, Cas was also thinking of the soft mornings sitting on his kitchen stools, watching Dean cook pancakes for them both, of the random boxes of honey, chocolate, and flowers that would show up at his dorm, of the sweet little notes Dean hid around his dorm for him to discover when he was away. All the little things that made him continuously fall in love with the man he first fell for 10 years ago.

**_Yeah I've been feeling everything_ **

**_From hate to love_ **

**_From love to lust_ **

**_From lust to truth_ **

**_I guess that's how I know you_ **

**_So I hold you close to help you give it up_ **

**_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_ **

**_You wanna be loved_ **

**_You wanna be loved_ **

Dean’s eyes closed in concentration, his strumming slowly down.

**_This feels like falling in love_ **

**_Falling in love_ **

**_Falling in love_ **

**_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ **

**_You wanna be loved_ **

**_You wanna be loved_ **

**_This feels like falling in love_ **

**_Falling in love_ **

**_Falling in love”_ **

Cheers erupted as the song came to a close, Dean’s eyes slowly opening again, his eyes meeting Cas’who’s eyes were shimmering with tears. Dean wished he could jump off of the stage and kiss him, comfort him, tell him how much he adored him, smother him with love.

“Well…” Dean finally gathered himself, getting up and settling the guitar on the chair. “Do we like it? Thoughts? Concerns?” He joked.

-

Cas shoved Dean against the door, both kissing eagerly. Arms moving in haste, searching around, trying to find buttons, zippers, ties; anything in the vicinity to rapidly undress each other.

“That.. That was … so beautiful, Dean.” He panted into Dean’s mouth.

“Glad you liked it, took a lot of begging for them to agree to release the song today.” Dean explained in-between kisses.

“I loved it Dean! Thank you. Best birthday present ever.” Cas smiled as he slowed their kiss slightly into a more languid pace.

“You haven’t even received all the presents yet though…” Dean mumbled tugging Cas’s lip gently before lightly sucking it.

“Hmmm?” Cas pulled slightly back in confusion, wondering what other gift could possibly triumph the song.

“Me.” Dean smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dean sings is "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran! Its so beautiful and heartfelt! I thought it was perfect for deancas.
> 
> So how are you guys feeling? Comments, Concerns, Requests? Anything?
> 
> Again, if you have any songs you think might fit with the story for Dean's albums then let me know! 
> 
> Have an awesome spring! (Next chap will be up in a day or two!)


End file.
